stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fin McCloud
"Fin" McCloud is one of the six main characters on Stoked. She is fiercely independent and girlishly feminine, but also fun-loving and laid-back. She never backs down from a challenge and uses surf lingo on a regular basis. Fin has won first place in the Junior Surfing Competition three years in a row, and is ranked #56 in the world. Initially she was supposed to be the surf instructor at Surfer's Paradise, but Reef got the job instead and she was given a position in housekeeping. Fin makes fast friends with Broseph, Emma and Lo, but from the moment she and Reef actually speak to one another, they become rivals, due to his belief that men are better at surfing than women. From that point on, she is almost always hostile towards Reef, though it is hinted that they are crushing on each other. Lo and Emma are always teasing Fin about Reef and trying to get the two of them together. In "Waves of Cheese", they tease Fin about him in a hotel room, Lo teases Fin by saying that she "wants to marry him and have a hundred of his little surfer babies!" though Fin denies liking him. And in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", while Reef and Fin are "stranded", Emma and Lo believe they cut work to hook up together and spread the rumor to Broseph and Johnny. Fin runs a website called "Crustyhotelrooms.com". The idea of the website was inspired by Fin when she was doing her job cleaning the hotels rooms and stumbled one that was seriously gross. She and Rosie put pictures up of gross rooms on the website and have people comment on them. In one room which Fin nicknamed "the dumpster" was a super cute guy named Marshall who found out about the website. Even though it cost her a cute guy she continues to run the website. Trivia *Fin is voiced by Katie Crown, who also voices Izzy from Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. *She has a purple surfboards. *According to her Teletoon profile, Fin is the ultimate surfer girl (fun, tough and laid back) *At the end of the theme song in the opening montage, Reef is seen to have his arm around Fin, and she leans into him, which implies a future relationship between the two. This changes in Season Two, when Fin is shown standing apart from Reef, over on the opposite side of the group shot in the last scene of the montage, while Lo is now standing in Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. This suggests that Fin and Reef may be on the outs and that a new relationship between Lo and Reef is beginning as of the second season premiere. For more on this topic, see Reef-Fin Relationship *She is the tomboy in the group, but her Teletoon profile says that she is a bit girly. *Fin likes sci-fi movies but the fans creep her out. *Fin tortured Stone Seabreeze in "Chum Music" for cheating on Lo, but later discovers they never actually went out. *She has some bikinis that are a bit too small, even though she is publicly against the idea of bikinis. *She was said to have a longboard, DVD player, and a private bedroom. *Fin gets most of her info from movies and Stoked magazine. *Fin thinks that waves are better then boys. *Fin's iPhone is light blue. *If Fin was fired from Surfer's Paradise, she would have to work at the Tastie Freezie. *Some people believe Fin is kind of the leader of the girls, as seen in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", when she says "Come on, girls" and Fin, Lo, and Emma all walk away. *She has proven to be a expert when in comes to surviving. *Fin is one of only two characters who does not wear a necklace and Johnny is the second. *She started the 'don't be a Leslie' thing to get Reef angry. *In "Mr. Wahine" she wears a black bra and panties with pink lines. *Fin got a rash from the poison ivy in the flowers that Reef got and left on her bed. *Fin is the only one out of the three main female characters to not wear a bikini top; instead, she wears a rash-guard. The Fresh TV symbol can be seen on the front. *Fin knew how crazy Amber Green was from them touring together, and she tried in vain to warn Reef. *She can be really scary or intimidating if she wants to be. *Fin, Nikki, and Gwen all have short hair. *She apparently taught her little brother how to ride a bike, but it didn't end well. *Fin is shown to have a sister named Sam, who she has been seen talking to over the phone multiple times. Sam is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock, who also voiced the characters of Jen Masterson from 6teen and Gwen from Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour. *Fin also has four brothers, as she mentioned in "Board and Confused". *She also has a dog. *She was one of Emma's surf coaches. *She thinks that Reef is kinda cute. *She is staying in room 202 with Emma and Lo in the staff house. *Fin went out with Marshall in Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure, but it didn't last. *Fin's counterparts are Nikki Wong from 6teen and Gwen from Total Drama series. *It is very likely that there may be a Lo-Fin Conflict in Season Two, as it's shown that now Lo likes Reef, too. *She seems to be over Reef as she states that them together is part of the past. =See also= *Reef-Fin Relationship *Sam McCloud Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream Gallery Image:Fin.jpg|Fin in the Penthouse Fin Surf 0030 copy.png 981914_com_stoked.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 013_0001.jpg Fin and Reef Almost Kiss.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0030.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0029.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0026.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0024.jpg Friendship.PNG Bus.PNG Fin Surf 0030 copy.png Fin and her doll.jpg Fin and reef.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0027.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0028.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 013 0001.jpg Fin.png Exaltaţii ep 2 018 0001.jpg ReefxFin-1-.png 261471_1246501816694_160.jpg|Fin :) Screenshot.png|Reef using Fin as shield to protect himself againts the 'Vampires' Screenshot-1.png|Reef grabs Fin's hand and runs from the 'Vampires' Screenshot-2.png|Fin makes fun of Reef Screenshot-3.png|Fin slaps Reef for overreacting, and he admits he deserved it. Reef flowers.png|Reef gives Fin flowers for helping him and Broseph Finflowers.png|At first she didn't want them... Finaccepts.png|but in the end she accepts them Fin sleeping.jpg|Fin fast asleep in her bed. Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:McCloud Family Category:Club Bro